You Keep Me Warm
by Tak Dragon
Summary: Hungary/Belgium, written for the aph secret santa on Tumblr! Gakuen - Femke and Erzsébet need to do a project together, but things might not work out as they had planned.


**Written for aph secret santa on Tumblr :) **

**Hey hey~ Considering I have never really written anything involving two girls (I really should) I decided for this pairing. I really do hope you enjoy it~ **

**(I have never written this pairing and I'm not familiar with writing Hungary- but I hope it is still okay, all the same!)**

**Erzsébet - Hungary**

**Femke - Belgium**

**Tim - the Netherlands**

**(I wanted to include Luxembourg in here, but… I didn't quite know how to!) **

* * *

><p>Femke glanced out of the window, half listening to the teacher, half focusing on what was happening outside. Ah, she had stayed up too late this night - that fact was starting to make itself known by now.<p>

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the teacher, however, who told the class that he was going to make pairs, so that they could work together on a project. Even though Femke was kind of curious as to who would have to work with her, she… didn't really mind who it was. It was good if it was someone she knew, but on the other hand, it was also nice to get to know new people!

She smiled kindly when she saw a girl walking towards her. She knew the other's name - Erzsébet - but more than that she had never really learned. It was kind of sad, really, since they had been in the same class for a few months now - but… Well, there was more than enough time to change that now, right? Yeah, she was determined to get to know her.

With a kind smile, she greeted the girl. "Hello there! Erzsébet! How are you doing?"

She wondered how she would react. After all, she wasn't really an expert on how Erzsébet acted, and what she would do in certain situations… However, Femke remained optimistic. She found that the most rewarding in the end.

Erzsébet showed her a smile, as she pulled her chair back with quite the bit of strength, and sat down on it, next to Femke. "So… We are going to work together, huh? In that case, let's both do our best."

Femke agreed happily, and after that, they kept working together on the project, mostly in silence.

When the hour was over, Femke looked their work over for a while, before she looked up at Erzsébet. "We have to do some additional work later," she muttered. In the end, she hadn't worked that much. It was always hard for her to keep concentrating on things, so… there were a lot of drawings of flowers on the paper, instead of the letters she had been supposed to write down.

Erzsébet giggled, and nodded. "Yeah- And this time, we should work for real…"

"Perhaps we could go to my house after school?" Femke suggested. Both because this would be a good way to get to know the other better, and because she figured that they might be able to work a bit better if they weren't in class. Strangely, her concentration went up when she was in her own room.

Erzsébet blinked at her for a while, obviously thinking it over, before the girl tilted her head. "But… why your home? We could go and work on it in the library here later…."

Oh, damn. How was Femke going to react to this? Of course, the library would be the logical choice… "Ah. Of course. I apologise; I hadn't thought of that, really. But, sure, we can go there!"

It wasn't what she had had in mind, but it was okay, she figured.

* * *

><p>Femke looked up when the last lesson finally ended, just barely remembering that she needed to go to the library. After she had grabbed her bag, she quickly ran towards the place, panting by the time that she reached it. Erzsébet was already waiting for her, holding one hand on her hip.<p>

"You don't need to run for me," the girl said, a smile on her face.

Femke looked up at her, her cheeks slightly red, but she managed to smile, as well. "Ah… I didn't want to keep you waiting." She didn't want to tell the other that she had only thought of their meeting when she had almost grabbed her coat already.

Erzsébet grinned happily, and shook her head. "It is alright. I have the time. I don't have anything I absolutely need to do after school, anyway, so I could stay here as long as I like."

Femke nodded - she was glad that Erzsébet didn't mind it. She would hate to upset the other…

"Either way… Let's go look inside, alright?"

The two girls walked inside the library, and looked around… only to find out that all the tables were already occupied. There was no way they could sit here…

Erzsébet let out a sigh, and rubbed at her forehead. "Well… That's just great… Didn't you say that we could go to your house? Let's do that. At least then we can make sure that we have a place to stay."

Femke nodded in agreement. "Yeah… That seems like a better idea. My brothers will be at home, but I hope that you don't mind it? They will behave, I will make sure of it."

Erzsébet giggled. "Do not worry, dear. I'm sure they will be fine. Alright - Let's go!"

Femke opened the door to her house, and called out. "I'm home! Is anyone there!?"

Soon, she got her answer, as a tall guy walked inside the hallway. "Femke. You're home."

Femke looked up at the guy, and smiled happily. "Tim! How has your day been? Look, this is Erzsébet, she's a friend of mine!"

Tim looked at the girl, carefully examining her, before he nodded. "Greetings. I am Tim. Femke's older brother."

The Hungarian looked back at Tim with a rather happy smirk on her face. "Good day!"

Tim leaned against the kitchen table, crossing his arms, and stared at the two girls for a while. Femke eventually left the kitchen, and led Erzsébet back upstairs.

"Well… This is my room," she muttered, as she opened the door to a cozy-looking room. There was a bed against the wall, and a couch at the other side of the room - which Femke sat down on. "We can work on the project here!"

Erzsébet sat down next to her, after she was done looking at the various things which were found in the room. "It's pretty," she eventually commented.

The Belgian looked up, and smiled softly. "Thank you. I decorated it by myself…"

After that, it stayed silent for a bit, until Erzsébet opened her mouth.

"Your brother…. I know that guy."

Femke looked at her with a curious expression on her face. "Oh? What do you know him from?"

"Well," Erzsébet muttered. "Not really 'know' him. I just… I have seen him once. He was… making out with a guy, at school. It was… pretty interesting, so to say."

Femke's face became a bright red. What was she implying? 'Interesting'? Did that mean that she… No, that was probably not it… She wasn't against people like that…. right? Oh dear, she hoped so…. She didn't know what she would do if she would find out that Erzsébet really thought badly about those people…

"My previous boyfriend liked guys, too," the Hungarian then said, making Femke look up at her in confusion. She still wasn't sure if that was a good sign. What if they broke up because of that? Oh dear, she was worrying too much about this…

"I'm totally okay with that, though."

Oh dear goodness that was a relief-

"I mean," Erzsébet continued, "Everyone likes their own things, right?"

Femke blinked a bit, but then laughed - trying to make her laugh sound a bit less awkward. "Ah… Yeah, I agree with that~"

Erzsébet looked up at Femke, with a look in her eyes that was almost sceptical. "What's wrong with you?"

The Belgian looked at the girl for a few moments, before she quickly averted her gaze, and sighed softly. "No… It's nothing."

The other wasn't satisfied with that answer, though. "Come on. There is obviously something. You don't have to tell me, but… I wouldn't want you to be upset or anything."

Femke sighed, once more, and shyly glanced back at the girl, with a very worried and unsure expression. "You see- I… I don't know how to say this…"

"Were you afraid of something? Afraid that I wouldn't like your brother? Because that is not true, not at all; sure, I'm not too familiar with him, but he seems like a good guy, you know? And… Honestly, two guys together are kinda cute, don't you think?"

Femke ran a hand through her hair. Well… This wasn't making it better. Not at all. "I'm like that too," she blurted out eventually.

Erzsébet looked at her, and grinned. "Like what? You like your own gender?"

The Belgian blushed brightly, and stared at her own hands. "Well… Sort of. I mean, I… Well, I like guys and all, but… I wouldn't… mind a girl…."

Well, this was not what she had expected when she had offered to take her to her house, this morning. She had thought they would have talked about the project or maybe silly girly things, but… This conversation had taken an unexpected turn. And now she was here, with a girl she hardly knew, talking about her preferences…

"Hey, don't worry," Erzsébet's soft voice sounded. "Don't worry… It's not a problem, you see? Please, don't look so nervous anymore. Though… I have to admit that you're rather cute like that!"

Femke couldn't help but to let out a gasp, as she blushed brightly. "Ah, but… Well… Ah... I'm going to get some cookies, okay!?" She didn't know how fast she should get up and head downstairs. She was glad to be out of the room though. It wasn't like she didn't like Erzsébet! It was just… the conversation topic was making her feel… quite uncomfortable and unsure about herself.

When she entered the kitchen, Tim was still there, now smoking a cigarette. The man frowned a bit as soon as he saw Femke. "You're not okay."

The girl looked up at her older brother, and shook her head. "That's not it…"

"What happened?"

"Well…" Femke muttered, as she sat down on a chair. "I… Apparently, she saw you kissing someone, and…. Well, to keep things short - I was worried. That she might not…. like it. But… she… Apparently she is okay with it. I still kept doubting it, though…"

Two strong arms were wrapped around her, before she got pushed against Tim's chest.

"It is alright. I bet she was speaking the truth. You are being way too flustered about this. Just relax, alright?"

Tim rubbed her back gently, before he stepped back. "Come on. It will be alright. And if not… You can always call me for help, alright? I will be in the living room. Just yell, and I will come to your aid."

The young man leant down to press a kiss to the girl's forehead, before he left the kitchen. Femke did notice a suspicious grin on his face, though. What was the other thinking this time? Oh, she hoped he would just leave her alone…

Ah. She shouldn't focus on that, now, though. The cookies. Erzsébet was waiting for her, and she didn't want to leave her alone for too long. That wouldn't be nice, after all…

Femke quickly grabbed a few cookies, and then headed back upstairs. She entered her room, and sat down on the couch again. "Alright. We came here for the project, so let us just work on that."

Erzsébet laughed, but eventually agreed. The two kept working without any distractions, until it was finally time for Erzsébet to go home.

* * *

><p>They continued to meet for a few times, but Femke made sure that they wouldn't be distracted again, and that they could continue to work on the project. She was determined not to talk about what had happened earlier, after all. That conversation had been awkward enough, and she didn't need to be reminded of it… Luckily, her brother hadn't showed her any suspicious behaviour. Perhaps she had misread his grin. That was probably the case…<p>

She looked up at the window, and stared outside. "It's already getting dark," she muttered. "Don't you need to go home?"

Erzsébet looked at her, and shook her head. "Do you see how much it's storming outside? I… don't really think it is safe to go outside in this weather."

Femke nodded. "That's okay. We can, perhaps, go finish the project. And then I can ask Tim if he wants to bring you home by car. I will go with you, as well, if you want."

The Hungarian smiled at Femke. "That would be great. Thank you a lot for the offer!"

Femke smiled back, however, then she quickly turned a light on. "Ah… It's really dark here, don't you think?"

The other girl snickered. "I didn't find it that dark. Are you scared of the dark, perhaps?"

The Belgian's eyes widened slightly, and she quickly shook her head. "No! Of course not. It's just… Otherwise… We- We wouldn't be able to see what we were writing, don't you think?"

"Sure," was the response. Erzsébet totally didn't seem to believe it, to Femke's horror. However… She thought it best to ignore it.

"Come on, let's just focus on the project, okay!?"

"You have been saying that the whole time now! I think you are afraid."

The blonde girl quickly shook her head again. "I am not! I am not afraid of the dark-"

The door suddenly slammed open, and a shadow appeared, emitting a very loud yell. It scared Femke so much, that she landed in Erzsébet's arms with a scream.

Immediately, a laugh was heard, causing Femke to growl. "Tim! This is not funny!"

She looked around, to see the guy standing in the doorway, a mischievous grin still on his face. "I thought it was rather funny."

"Shut up!" Femke stomped closer to her brother. "Get out!"

The man grinned, and petted Femke's head. "Alright, alright." He then left the room, before Femke closed the door with a slam.

"I'm so angry!" she called out, while she glared at the ground.

Erzsébet walked over to her, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Hey. You're tearing up. Just relax… It's over now."

Before Femke knew it, she was pulled into a hug. She tensed for a moment, but soon relaxed - as far as she managed to react, at least. She allowed the other to pull her onto her bed, and pull the blankets over the two of them. Erzsébet pulled her phone out, creating a bit of light under their blanket 'cave'.

"Alright, dear. It is okay now, isn't it?"

Femke looked at the other, and nodded slowly. "I… I think so." Honestly, she liked this. She liked it when she could joke with Erzsébet, instead of having to feel awkward all the time. And, honestly… This was a really comfortable place.

Erzsébet wrapped an arm around Femke and pulled her closer. "Are you feeling a bit better now?"

Femke nodded. "Yeah. I… Yeah." She looked up at the other, and smiled softly. "Thank you for being here."

They fell silent again, and stayed there for a moment, just relaxing, until Erzsébet suddenly rested her head against Femke's. "You know… I have liked you for a while."

Femke looked up at the other when she heard that. "What? What do you mean?"

"You know," Erzsébet continued, with the same carefree tone in her voice. "I fancy you."

Once again, the Belgian's cheeks turned a bright red. "You… You do?"

Erzsébet giggled, and nodded. "I do~ You're really cute like that, by the way. But… If you're not… Not comfortable with this, I… We can ignore this. Alright?"

Femke shook her head slowly. "I… I don't… think I mind you feeling like that." She looked up, and smiled gently. "I think… you are cute, as well."

"Shall we seal it with a kiss, then?"

The Belgian blinked a bit, thinking about it, but then, she nodded. "I… Yeah."

Erzsébet leaned in, and pressed their soft lips together. Femke could feel her heart speeding up at that action, but… she did kiss back.

Eventually the two parted, and Femke giggled. "That… That was weird. I would like to try it again."

They kissed once, twice, thrice-

When they went in for yet another kiss, they could hear the door opening. "Femke?" Tim's voice sounded, again. "I… think it's time for Erzsébet to get home."

The girls both giggled, and removed the blanket.

"Let's… meet up again," Erzsébet told Femke, to which the girl, once again, blushed darkly. "Ah… Sure!"

Erzsébet quickly padded back to Femke, and kissed her once more, before she turned, and left, leaving Femke behind with a heavy heart.


End file.
